Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur, conocido como Fushigidane (フシギダネ ) en Japón, es una especies de pokemon en Nintendo y Game Freak 's Pokémon franquicia. Designed by Ken Sugimori, their name is a combination of the words "bulb" and "dinosaur." Diseñado por Ken Sugimori, su nombre es una combinación de las palabras "bulbo" y "dinosaurio". First appearing in Pokémon Red and Blue as a Starter Pokémon, they later appeared in subsequent sequels, spin-off games, related merchandise, and animated and printed adaptations of the franchise. Apareció por primera vez en Pokémon Rojo y Azulcomo un Pokémon Starte, más tarde apareció en secuelas posteriores, juegos spin-off, mercancía relacionada, y las adaptaciones animadas e impresas de la franquicia. ''Known as the Seed Pokémon, Bulbasaur can survive for days without eating because the bulb on its back stores energy. Conocido como el Pokémon Semilla, Bulbasaur puede sobrevivir varios días sin comer, porque el bulbo en el lomo almacena energía. Bulbasaur is a central character in the anime , being one of Ash 's main Pokémon for the first season, and a different one later being obtained by May . Bulbasaur es un personaje central en el anime, siendo uno de Ash de Pokémon 's principales de la primera temporada, y otro distinto después de ser obtenido por May. It is featured in various manga, and is owned by main protagonist Red in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Se ofrece en varios manga, y es propiedad de protagonista principal Red en el Pokémon Aventura manga. '' Bulbasaur tiene 3 evoluciones: thumb|leftBulbasaur:la primera evolucion En la franquicia Pokémon, Bulbasaur son pequeños, en cuclillas reptiles y ranas Pokémon que se mueven sobre sus cuatro patas, y tienen luz azul-verde cuerpos con manchas más oscuras manchas de color azul verdoso. As a Bulbasaur undergoes evolution into Ivysaur and then later into Venusaur, the bulb on its back blossoms into a large flower. The seed on a Bulbasaur's back is planted at birth, and then sprouts and grows larger as the Bulbasaur grows. The bulb absorbs sunlight which makes it grow. Como Bulbasaur se somete a la evolución en Ivysaur y más tarde en Venusaur, la bombilla en sus flores de nuevo en una gran flor.La semilla en la espalda de un Bulbasaur se planta en el nacimiento, y entonces brota y crece a medida que el Bulbasaur crece. El bulbo absorbe la luz del sol que hace crecer. For this reason, Bulbasaur enjoy soaking up the sun's rays, and can survive for days without eating because the bulb stores energy. In the Pokémon anime, the character Ash Ketchum has a Bulbasaur who is portrayed as being brave but also stubborn. Por esta razón, Bulbasaur gusta absorbiendo los rayos del sol, y pueden sobrevivir durante días sin comer, porque la energía bombilla tiendas. En el anime de Pokémon, el personaje Ash Ketchum tiene un Bulbasaur que se retrata como siendo valiente pero también testarudo. The distinctive differences of Bulbasaur from other Pokémon such as Diglett are well understood by children and so motivate their play and trading of the creature. Las diferencias distintivas de Bulbasaur de otros Pokémon como Diglett son bien comprendidas por los niños y así motivar su reproducción y comercialización de la criatura thumb|leftivysaur: Ivysaur apariencia es muy similar a la de su forma pre-evolucionada, Bulbasaur. . Todavía se conserva la piel y manchas de color turquesa, junto con sus ojos rojos. Ivysaur's top fangs are now larger and are visible outside of the mouth. Colmillos mejores Ivysaur son ahora más grande y son visibles fuera de la boca. . Además, sus oídos están ahora oscurecido con negro en el centro. . El cambio más notable es que la bombilla está comenzando a florecer, con pétalos de rosa y hojas visibles, grandes en la parte inferior. thumb|leftVenusaur: conocido en Japón como Fushigibana (フシギバナ ), es una especie de Pokémon en Nintendo y Game Freak 's Pokémon franquicia. Created by Ken Sugimori , Venusaur first appeared in the video games Pokémon Red and Blue and subsequent sequels, later appearing in various merchandise, spinoff titles and animated and printed adaptations of the franchise. Creado por Ken Sugimori , Venusaur apareció por primera vez en los juegos de video de Pokémon Rojo y Azul y secuelas posteriores, que apareció posteriormente en diversas mercancías, títulos spin-off y adaptaciones animadas e impresas de la franquicia. APARICIONES: pokemon rojo pokemon verde pokemon azul pokemon rojo fuego pokemon verde hoja pokemon stadium